Dominant
by Macchxato
Summary: Hyukjae menyesal datang di hari itu karena mimpi buruk satu dekade kembali menghantuinya. [ HAEHYUK ]


Hyukjae berharap penuh dapat mengubah waktu di mana dirinya bertemu dengan lelaki _itu._ Hyukjae berharap penuh dia dapat membalikan waktu, agar dia bisa melarikan diri sewaktu itu. Hyukjae berharap penuh dapat mengubah takdir, hingga dia tak pernah bertemu dengan lelaki _itu,_ lagi.

Ingat betul bagaimana Hyukjae lupa caranya bernapas sewaktu melihat kedua netra milik orang di seberang sana. _Dia_ bercakap penuh wibawa di hadapan orang banyak. Semangat berkobar, membiarkan para hadirin yang datang pada pertemuan itu terbuai dengan setiap tatanan kata. Semua hanyut dalam pertemuan itu, dan kehadirannya tak lepas dari tepuk tangan orang banyak, terkecuali Hyukjae. Hyukjae tergugu di duduknya, tenggelam di antara puluhan orang yang berdiri seraya menepuk kedua tangan, berusaha mencerna setiap kejadian.

Amarah itu dibiarkan Hyukjae menguasai raganya. Untuk apa dia menahan amarah itu, toh Hyukjae adalah orang yang _vokal_ untuk menyuarakan sesuatu?

Kedua tangan di atas paha kurus Hyukjae mengepal. Wajahnya memerah, bukan senang, apalagi merona, melainkan tanda amarah. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, menyesal mengapa dia tidak ambil absen saja hari ini.

Karena di hari ini, semua ingatan yang telah dipendam rapat-rapat, mulai terkuak, memenuhi permukaan, hingga akhirnya membuncah mengisi isi pikiran.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan saat ini.

Semua perasaan buruknya telah diwakili oleh setetes embun dari salah satu matanya yang jatuh membelah pipi. Mengatakan dalam diam ke seluruh orang ㅡyang sedang sibuk memuji orang di depan sanaㅡ bahwa telah terjadinya sebuah cerita.

...

Sakit kepala dirasakan Hyukjae setelah itu. Secara mati-matian lelaki itu tahan, agar dirinya tidak tumbang di koridor kantor. Perutnya bergejolak hingga rasanya makan siang tadi sudah ada di seperempat kerongkongan. Hyukjae pikir rasanya tidak lucu jika penyakit lambungnya muncul di saat seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak ingin mengotori kemeja berwarna kuning salem dengan isi makan siang menjijikan dari perut, tungkai kaki Hyukjae bergerak dengan cepat, setengah terhuyung ke kamar mandi dekat ruang pencetakan.

Betul saja, isi perutnya keluar begitu saja. _Croissant_ serta cokelat panas melebur jadi satu, terkuras di wastafel sewaktu jemari Hyukjae meraih dan menyalakan keran. Membiarkan air membasuh seluruhnya.

Tampak kacau adalah satu hal yang terlintas di pikiran tatkala pandangannya bertemu dengan pantulan wajah di cermin. Bibir tebal kemerahan yang sewaktu itu merupakan bagian yang sering dijarah orang _itu_ kini terbuka. Wajah yang sempat dielu-elukan itu tampak kuyu. Surai legam yang sewaktu itu biasanya diraih kasar, sekarang sedikit lepek dengan keringat. Sebenarnya sekilas masih _sama_ , hanya keringat ini ialah keringat dingin, bukan keringat _lelah_.

Tubuh bungkuk Hyukjae tegap dalam sekejap. Pintu dibuka oleh seseorang berbalut pakaian rapi nan mahal. Jika Hyukjae intip melalui pantulan cermin, tercetak jelas bagaimana raut wajah menunjukan raut congkak. Khas _pemimpin_ , aura _dominan_ nya sangat kuat.

Hingga membuat Hyukjae bertekuk lutut secara literatur beberapa tahun silam.

Badan ringkih itu bergetar dalam diam. Bagaimana Hyukjae membiarkan seluruh jejari itu ambil alih untuk menopang raga karena lutut sialan di bawah sana tidak bekerja. Netra jernih Hyukjae perlahan berubah. _Merah_ merampas _putih_. Warna suci bola mata Hyukjae memerah. Bak _dirinya_ , yang seawal _putih_ hingga akhirnya _merah_. Polos hingga akhirnya penuh nafsu.

Raga dalam balutan mewah tersebut berdiri, tepat di sampingnya.

Mendadak, Hyukjae tak bernapas.

Tatapan mereka bertemu di pantulan cermin.

Bersumpah, Hyukjae mati, saat itu juga.

Tatapan familiar yang sering dilemparkan seseorang padanya. Penuh arti, _menelanjangi_. Di detik ini Hyukjae merasa seluruh pakaiannya dilucuti hanya dengan tatapan penuh arti itu. Hyukjae menahan gejolak di dalam tubuhnya, merasa ditelanjangi lebih dalam, karena di balik kemeja tahun lalu serta celana panjang formal, terdapat banyak _luka_.

Beberapa luka telah lenyap seperti luka cambuk, titik keunguan di sekujur tubuhnya, serta darah telah tak terpandang lagi. Namun ada beberapa yang masih di tempatnya. Beberapa luka bakar dari ujung cerutu, goresan dari tubuh belati, hingga luka lainnya dari beberapa benda berbahaya.

Hyukjae menolak untuk ingat, tapi bersumpah dia terjaga sepanjang malam setelah bayang-bayang itu datang menghampiri alam bawah sadarnya.

Seorang lelaki muda dibalut seragam kusut masuk ke ruang olahraga. Napasnya terdengar berat, bukan lelah, melainkan nafsu. Kedua kakinya melangkah penuh amarah, mendekati lelaki muda lainnya sebelum akhirnya telapak tangan kasar itu memukul samping kepala, membuat lelaki muda bermata _doe_ jatuh tersungkur mengenai ujung kursi penonton. Saat itu, ruang olahraga melompong. Hanya orang _sinting_ yang bersedia tetap di sekolah di jam 11 malam, dan pelajar serampangan itu ialah orang _sinting_ yang menarik pelajar lainnya.

"Kubilang, kau hanya milikku." Satu kalimat lolos dari gigi yang terkatup rapat penuh amarah serta napsu. Bibir dari pelajar tampan itu tertarik salah satu ujungnya, menyeringai. " _You've been a bad dog._ "

Badan pelajar bermata _doe_ itu bergetar. " _Yes, I am. Master._ "

" _You know what will I do,_ Hyukjae?"

" _Punish me, Master_."

Hyukjae muak merasakan bagaimana lelah menyandera tubuhnya. Selama satu dekade, entah berapa psikiater yang telah dia datangi untuk mengusir mimpi buruk itu. Mimpi yang selalu membuat Hyukjae memeluk lututnya, merasa jijik oleh tubuhnya. Tidak tahu berapa luka gores pernah mampir di kedua pergelangan tangan, tidak tahu berapa tali tambang yang hampir menjadi pilihannya. Tak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan bayang-bayang di mana kepalanya sering kali menghentak dinding sewaktu _dimasuki,_ atau beberapa bagian tubuh yang mengeluarkan luka serta darah.

Luka kering dan lebam keunguan sempat menjadi temannya.

Dan pemuda di sebelahnya ialah sang pemilik luka di tubuhnya.

Pikiran yang telah berusaha ditutup rapat-rapat, kini membuncah, mengudara, memenuhi tentang bayang-bayang cerita.

"Lee. Hyuk. Jae."

Hingga akhirnya, apa yang ditakutkan Hyukjae, kini menjadi kenyataan.

Suara berat menggema di kamar kecil. Hyukjae sesak seketika. Perutnya bergejolak, lagi. Kepalanya terasa pening. Suara dalam milik seseorang yang tak lain ialah seseorang yang pernah mengambil kendali tubuhnya satu dekade yang lalu, Hyukjae dibuat bergetar. Kedua netra Hyukjae ditutupnya, kepalanya menggeleng, beberapa kali. Berderet-deret kata makian yang tertahan, lenyap begitu saja. Dengan benci Hyukjae berkata bahwa dia kini terlihat kecil, tak berdaya, persis seperti sepuluh tahun silam.

Dia selalu _menang_.

Dia selalu mengambil _kendali_ nya.

Dia tampak bak _dominan_ tangguh. _Dominan_ -nya, sepuluh tahun silam.

"Namaku Donghae. Aku yakin kau ingat."

Dia adalah _Donghae_.

Pemilik seluruh lukanya, pemilik tubuhnya, sepuluh tahun silam.

Dia adalah orang yang membuat Hyukjae kehilangan kewasarannya. Di mana Hyukjae harus pergi ke psikiater satu ke lainnya hanya untuk konsultasi dengan masa lalu buruknya, menghapus seluruh kenangan masa sekolah akhirnya yang penuh dengan kekerasan. Hyukjae sakit, mental maupun fisik. Hyukjae benci untuk akui, tapi kenyataannya tak bisa memungkiri.

Lelaki tegap di balik gemuruh tepuk tangan di pertemuan tadi, Donghae, berbalik ke arahnya. Tersenyum, penuh arti. Mengingat Donghae kini memiliki jabatan tertinggi di seluruh cabang perusahaan, Hyukjae merasa dirinya hanyalah orang terlemah.

Dirinya menyesal datang ke acara pergantian CEO karena CEO baru perusahaan yang dia abdi adalah Lee Donghae.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Hyukjae," Di hadapan Donghae, bahkan sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya, Hyukjae selalu menjadi bawahan. "Selamat atas kenaikan jabatan anda, Tuan Lee."

Sedang lawan bicaranya hanya mengumbar senyum seringai. Dilihatnya tubuh ramping Hyukjae yang sedang membungkuk hormat, membangunkan gejolak yang telah lama dia pendam. Mengingatkannya pada satu hal bahwa Hyukjae selalu jadi bawahannya. Dia dibuat bangga oleh panggilan barunya, Tuan Lee. Terdengar seperti pesuruh, _budak_ , dan Donghae suka panggilan barunya.

"Senang mengambil alih _kendali_ mu kembali, Lee Hyukjae."

Dalam hal jabatan, atau hal yang _lain_ , Donghae?

Raga Hyukjae merosot seketika setelah punggung tegap Donghae ditelan pintu kamar kecil. Lututnya terlalu payah, jejarinya merasa bersalah karena raga itu kini tak memiliki penahan. Ketakutannya merengsek mengisi tubuh Hyukjae dengan paksa, hingga erangan halus terlahir dari belah bibir kemerahannya.

Ketakutan menerima kenyataan bahwa sekuat apa pun Hyukjae berlari, Donghae akan selalu ada, _mendominasi_ , entah secara jabatan atau arti _lain_. Ketakutan bahwa ada takdir lain, memainkan peran Hyukjae dan peran Donghae, sekali lagi.

Karena Donghae, adalah _dominan_ Hyukjae.

 **FIN**

 **Aku seneng bisa selesaiin fanfict pendek merangkap fanfict terakhir sebelum hiatus. Ada yang ngeh gaya bahasaku sedikit beda di fanfict ini? Hehehe.**

 **Oh ya, sehubungan tentang aku yang hiatus, kalau ada apa-apa ke email yang sudah aku tulis di bio, ya!**

 _ **Ciao**_ **!**


End file.
